Last Soul Standing
Last Soul Standing is the first scenario in The Will of Asha campaign in Tribes of the East. Walkthrough Heresh is falling to Death Lord Arantir's forces. Giovanni wants to seize the opportunity and give Arantir the castle of Iluma-nadin. He has one student he taught necromancy, Ornella, and he sends her to capture the castle. However, the castle is only accessible via a portal, which requires a key. The key is dismantled into two pieces that Ornella has to find. While fighting some odd undead troops, Giovanni marks they must be Arantir's forces, and that there is a witch that could help them. The first thing Ornella should do is to seize the castle of Enlil-saduga. When she captures it, a librarian tells her he is gathering books for Menelag. There she will get more recruits and to seize another town in west that is accessible via another portal - Sumu-irkin. Near Sumu-irkin is the witch's hut that Giovanni spoke of. The witch requires 10 mercury, 10 glowing ore and 50 zombies. The glowing ore can be acquired from the mine north of Enlil-saduga, while the other things need to be collected. Still, completing this will enable Ornella to build the creature upgrades in the towns and recruit upgraded troops, including the new ones. The keys parts are found on a stack of ghost and spectral dragons in the region. After getting the parts, Ornella needs to go to shape it anew - she needs to go to the elemental conflux in the north and have 15 ore to get it repaired. After that, she can go through the portal. She and Giovanni meet Lord Malfroy, who is angered - some demons took control of his castle. He leaves, so Ornella needs to capture it. After the fighting, Arantir appears and Giovanni presents his apprentice. They are all taken to a field. Ornella goes to accept the deeper secrets of necromancy, but Arantir gets attacked by Giovanni. Arantir knew about the plot so Giovanni could replace him, so he takes Giovanni's heart out and smashes it, killing him. Ornella is shocked, and wants mercy and he gives it to her. He still wishes to learn why were the demons in Heresh, so Ornella tells the demonic worship grows in Silver Cities and Menelag might be behind it. Arantir recalls Menelag to be a scholar, whose research involves studying demons, so orders Ornella to go to Nar-Ankar to study while he goes to the Silver Cities to investigate. Towns *Necropolis: Sumu-irkin, Enlil-saduga, Iluma-nadin Events *Ornella becomes a necromancer. *Ornella meets Arantir. *Giovanni is killed. *Arantir goes to the Silver Cities. Strategy The scenario takes some time, with all the demons hold up in Iluma-nadin, Ornella should capture the two towns first and develop her skills and those towns. After 2 weeks before the deadline, Ornella should recruit all her troops and upgrade them in the nearest fort, then attack Iluma-nadin. Notes *When Ornella and Giovanni speak to Lord Mafroy, after the discussion, the hero is Kaspar. *After Ornella captures Iluma-nadin, she becomes a Necromancer class - all her XP as a Knight will be transfered to the Necromancer. Gallery Last Soul Standing1.jpg|Arantir controls Giovanni Category:The Will of Asha scenarios